One Piece The Fallen Child
by ModnartheJuba
Summary: A story about a boy who wishes to find the reason why his father abandoned his mother. The truth is out there, will he find it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Start**

"Come on now, come at me with all your might!" the teacher demanded his student. The student charged at his teacher with all of his might. The teacher easily dodged the attack easily by jumping into the air. The teacher then adjusted his weight and came crashing down to the ground. The student managed to dodge the attack by rolling to the side. Using the momentum, the student launched himself at the teacher and lunged his fist at the teacher's face. The punch connected and the teacher stepped back a little bit. The teacher easily regained his balance and launched his own attack. Charging at his student and thrusting at kick to his students gut. The student swiftly caught the kick and threw his teacher towards the wall. The teacher went smack into the wall making a big hole in the wall. The student ran towards the hole that he had made and looked for his teacher.

"Sensei, are you there?" asked the student. The student then turned around to see his teacher covered in dust with a smile on his face.

"You have done well," stated the teacher, "very well indeed." The student bowed to his teacher and the teacher bowed to his student. "That will be enough for today."

"Are you getting tired of acting serious?" asked the student.

"Hell yes I am," replied the teacher as he sat down, "acting serious isn't my style." The student laughed and sat down. The student was wearing black martial arts shoes, white baggy pants, and black and white striped muscle shirt that made his chest look like a white tiger. The student had fuzzy short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Still though," stated the student, "I should be getting back to Mom soon Sensei." The teacher laughed. The teacher was wearing old looking tattered cloths. The teacher had blue eyes, and short light brown hair.

"Your mother is fine," stated the teacher, "you don't need to check in on her all the time."

"I'm worried about her," stated the student, "she always gets so depressed every year at this time. Not that I can blame her though." The teacher sighed.

"The fact that your father left her before you were born," the teacher said finishing his student's sentence.

"Yes," the student stated with a angry tone, "that bastard must not have a heart. Yet, my mom is still in love with that sorry excuse for a man." The teacher sighed.

"Well, love can be very confusing."

"Its has been over sixteen years," stated the student, "don't you think that she would be over it by now."

"Oh, stop trying to think you understand women," a voice came from the hole in the wall. There stood a young woman, about fifteen years old. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail, emerald green eyes, wearing bright blue shoes, blue pants, and a dark blue long sleeve shirt.

"Hey there Amy," stated the student.

"I just recently checked in on your mom," explained Amy, "she is doing fine." The student sighed.

"What stage is she in?"

"She's in the 'depressed leave me alone' stage," replied Amy.

"I see," the student said all depressed. The teacher smiled.

"Listen, it's okay. You go through this every year and you seem to deal with it quiet well." The student smiled.

"I have to be strong, so Mom can see that she raised a fine child on her own." The teacher nodded his head.

"That's my student." The student stood up and walked out of the room through the hole he just made.

"Don't worry," stated Amy, "I'll be with him." Amy stood up and followed the student through the hole in the wall. Leaving the teacher there alone in his training area.

"Did he threw you through the wall?" asked another new voice. The teacher turned around to see a familiar face. His name was Tai, Tai Ku. Tai had a carpenter's outfit on. Tai also had combed back white hair with his blue eyes.

"What is it Tai?" asked the teacher.

"We lost another one today," stated Tai as he sat down next to the teacher, "he wasn't important, but he just couldn't sit around anymore."

"How many are left then?" asked the teacher.

"Ten," replied Tai. The teacher sighed.

"Fifteen years ago, we had twenty friends and now they have been cut in half." Tai nodded his head.

"You know," stated Tai, "I can't speak for the others, but I would never leave you, Captain." The teacher stared at Tai.

"I am no longer a captain," stated the teacher, "or did you forget that?" Tai shook his head. Then, the teacher brought out a pot, some water, dried up noodles, some kind of powder that smelled like chicken, wood, and matches.

"No, I didn't forget. I just think it's weird just calling you Bear." Bear smiled.

"I understand, but I am no longer the captain of the Bear Pirates." Bear started to stir the ingredients that he poured into the pot.

"Sir, I know that you want to be the captain again," stated Tai, "you are just looking for the right excuse to do it." Bear smiled and looked at Tai's face.

"Yeah, I know. But now is the time to eat ramen noodles." Bear poured the contents of the pot into a bowl and brought out a fork. Tai started to laugh.

"In sixteen years, you haven't changed a bit."

"So, wha?" Bear said with his mouth full of noodles. Tai sat next to his former captain staring at the hole that his student made.

******

The student was sitting on Scrape Island, part of the town were parts wash up ashore. He was staring into the horizon.

_Why the hell did my father leave?_ the student asked himself, _I mean, Mom loves her. Does he not care?_ The student heard foot steps from behind him and it was Amy again. Amy walked towards the student and sat next to him.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Amy.

"I was thinking about telling you that I love you," the student said with a sarcastic tone. Amy hit the students head.

"Don't joke like that."

"Ouch," complained the student, "that really hurt."

"Then, don't say stupid things like that," replied Amy.

"Geez, it was just a joke," stated the student.

"Well, it was a bad one," Amy stated. The student nodded his head.

"Yeah, you are right." Both of them stared into the horizon.

"So, what were you really thinking about?" Amy asked.

"My father," replied the student, "I mean, why did he leave my mom." Amy was at a loss of words.

"Every year, you come here and ponder that and never find an answer. Maybe you should let it go."

"I want to understand why," explained the student, "why did my father leave my mom? I want to find the answer even if I have to hunt him down myself." The student stood up with one of his fists clutched with anger. "But now I have to take care of my mom." The student walked away from Amy and headed home.

"Well, maybe one day you will get to find out, Colt," Amy said under her breath. Amy then went back staring at the horizon.

___________________________________________________________________

Well, Bear used to be a pirate captain, Colt's father left his mother, and both of them happened about sixteen years ago, many strange things are happening.

What will happen next?

Find out in the next chapter of. . .

One Piece

The Fallen Child

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Pirate Trouble**

The student, Colt, was walking around town trying to think about something else than his good for nothing father.

_What would cheer Mom up? There has to be something._ Over and over, again and again these two thoughts went through Colt's mind, yet nothing came to him. Walking through town what seemed like hours, Colt finally decided that he should just head home. Colt entered the house and saw his mom sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Welcome home son," Colt's mom greeted her son, "how was training today?" Colt was surprised that his mom was cheery.

"It went well," Colt finally replied, "I am getting better according to Sensei." Colt's mom nodded her head and took another sip from her tea cup. Colt sat at the opposite end of the table.

"So, how is Amy?" Colt's mom asked, breaking the silence.

"I thought she was here earlier," stated Colt.

"She was, I was just wondering." Colt sighed.

"She's fine." Colt looked at the wall and saw a picture that he drew that wasn't there before. Colt's mom looked at it too.

"I thought it was a good picture so I hung it on the wall," explained Colt's mom. Colt stood up slowly and walked over to the picture. The drawing was an outline of someone he saw in a dream. In fact, lately he had been having the same dream over and over again. The only part of the picture that was solid was the hat that the person was wearing. It was solid black, but it was the one of the only two things that really stood out in the dream. The other one was a sentence that Colt wrote on the paper: "Your answers can be found with him."

"I wish I knew what that dream meant?" Colt asked with a sad tone. Colt's mom looked away.

"Maybe one day your 'answers' will be found." All of a sudden, an explosion came from the port. Before another word was said, Colt bolted out the door and find out the disturbance that was going on.

******

Amy had barely dodged the blast that headed towards the port. She looked head and saw a single ship headed towards the port. In a very short amount of time, pirates had come off of the ship and pointed crossbows at the civilians. Then the captain walked into the scene and looked around.

"Hello everyone," the pirate captain said to everyone, "I do hope that none of you were hit by our warning shot."

"You could have kill someone," Amy stated angrily as she stepped forward. The pirate eyes gleamed.

"So sorry, but it was a warning shot so that you would understand that we mean business."

"What is your business here at Water 7?" Amy asked impatiently.

"We are here for food and company," explained the captain, "and we are not paying a single berry." The pirates all laughed at the same time.

"Sorry," Amy apologized sarcastically, "but around here you have to pay." The captain stared at Amy.

"I think that you need to learn the ways of the world of a pirate, missy." The captain slowly walked forward and smiled, "Maybe I should teach you that lesson." The captain quickly drew a dagger and launched an attack at Amy. The dagger ripped through part of her shirt and scratched her slightly. Amy would have received more damage had she not dodged when she did. However, the pirate captain was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Amy asked hastily. The pirate captain held up the dagger and Amy discovered what it was that he was smiling about. The dagger was poisoned.

"Don't worry though," the pirate captain said smugly as Amy's face lit up in shock, "it isn't a deadly poison. Just one to make you go numb. When you do go numb, well hehehe, I'll leave that to your imagination." All of the other pirates start to laugh evilly. Amy could already feel the effects of the poison. Slowly, her legs started to feel like jello.

"I'd say that is a very bad way to fight," a voice came from behind the crowd. The crowd parted and there stood Colt and Bear; however, Bear had his hands behind his back.

"Amy," Colt said and he went up to her, "are you okay?"

"I got a numbing poison flowing through me," Amy explained calmly.

"You seem to be calm given the situation," stated the captain, "you see, she is coming with us." Without warning, Bear quickly threw something at the pirate captain, and as soon as it made contact, the pirate captain screamed in pain.

"Get Amy out of here!" Bear barked at Colt. Colt quickly grabbed Amy and ran off into the distance.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THROW AT ME?!" the pirate captain screamed at Bear.

"Stop yelling," ordered Bear, "I am the one who should be yelling. After all, YOU WASTED MY RAMEN NOODLES!" The pirates were all shocked to hear that this person was blaming their captain for wasting the ramen noodles that he threw at him. The townsfolk were quite use to it.

"What are you talking about?" asked the pirate captain in a frustrated tone, "you were the one who threw the noodles at me."

"But you were the one who failed to catch them," Bear pointed out. The pirate captain looked a little angry.

"What kind of logic is that?"

"Very good logic if your little mind can piece it together," Bear explained. The pirate captain looked angry. All of a sudden, the captain transformed into a king cobra and attacked Bear. Bear, not wanting to get bitten by a king cobra, jumped aside and stared at the giant snake that was a person.

"Never mess with a person with Devil Fruit powers," the captain said evilly, "especially Viper, captain of the Serpent Pirates." Bear smiled and transformed into his man beast form.

"Don't get cocky," Bear said with an evil smile, "Devil Fruit users aren't as rare as you think." Bear quickly charged at Viper and swiped him with his claws. Viper fell to the ground and went back as a human.

"CAPTAIN!" the pirates shouted as they picked up their captain and ran back to the ship as fast as they could. Within minutes, the pirate ship sailed away and Water 7 was safe. Bear looked off into the distance and hoped that Colt and Amy were fine.

******

Colt ran to Amy's house with Amy in his arms. He burst through the front door and went into Amy's room and placed her on the bed.

"Don't worry," Colt reinsured her, "I'll call the doctor." Colt rushed off again, leaving Amy motionless in her bed and unable to feel anything. Amy laid there thinking about those cursed pirates. All of a sudden, she heard her parents talking.

"I hope she is all right," stated Amy's mom.

"She is a tough girl," replied Amy's dad, "she can get through anything." Amy tried to smile, but her face was also numb.

"So, you think she can get through the news that we have for her?" Amy's mom asked nervously. Amy was confused.

_What news?_ Amy thought.

"She will," replied Amy's dad, "we'll tell her after she has recovered from the affects of the poison." The voices then started to fade as Amy's parents walked away. Amy still wanted to know badly. What news did her parents have for her?

_____________________________________

So, a little pirate trouble but Bear took care of it quickly.

However, what is the news that Amy's parents have for her?

Will it be joyful?

Or

Will it be heartbreaking?

Find out in the next chapter of. . .

One Piece

Fallen Child

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth**

The pirates have left Water 7 with an injured captain, and people were already started to repair the damages from the blast. Bear was walking around looking for Colt. Tai Ku, who was walking with Bear, gave a suggestion.

"You know, your student is most likely at Amy's house." Bear laughed.

"You know something, you are right." Bear and Tai Ku then went over to Amy's house and sure enough, there was Colt sitting on a couch waiting for Amy to get better.

"Sensei," Colt said as Bear and Tai Ku walked into the door, "are the pirates gone?" Bear nodded his head happily.

"How's Amy?" he asked with a concerned tone. Amy's parents, John and Lisa, walked into the room.

"She is still numb, but it should pass soon," John explained to the group.

"That's good," Colt said while sighing in relief.

"I can't believe that this had to happen on the day we decided to tell her," Lisa said without realizing it. Everyone else was now staring at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Colt.

"Sorry Colt," John apologized to Colt, "but we can't tell you until we have told her first. She deserves to know first." Bear nodded his head.

"Student, they are right." Colt stared at his master. "Think about it, this is something really important. It could be something like that these two really aren't Amy's parents or something like that." John and Lisa's faces were lit up with shock.

"Don't tell me that he is right?" asked Tai Ku who saw their faces. As if they couldn't hide it any longer, John and Lisa nodded her heads. Colt stood up in astonishment.

"Really? That's true?" John and Lisa nodded their heads again.

"I really took the noodles out of the ramen noodles, didn't I?" asked Bear. However, no one responded to his weird comment.

"We really were planning on telling her today," stated John, "we even figured out how we were going to tell her." Colt glance quickly behind them to stare at Amy's room and smiled.

"Well, you just did." Lisa and John quickly spun around to see Amy standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Is it *sniff* really true?" John and Lisa nodded their heads. Amy rushed into her room and she started to cry uncontrollably.

"Perhaps we should leave," suggested Tai Ku. Bear nodded his head and motioned Colt to follow him. Colt did not question this and left the house with Bear and Tai Ku.

******

Many hours had pass since Colt had discovered the truth about Amy. Colt was sitting at his favorite spot staring out at sea.

_If John and Lisa aren't her real parents, then who are?_ Colt thought to himself, _are her parents just like my father? Did they die? Why would parents leave their child? It doesn't make any sense._ Colt stared out into the see and saw a large ship sailing by. It was a Marine ship.

"You have been here all day," stated the voice of Colt's mom. Colt turned around to see his mother standing there with a smile.

"Well, most of the day," replied Colt. Colt's mother than sat down next to her son.

"Your Sensei told me about Amy," Colt's mother said breaking the silence.

"I see," Colt replied quietly. Colt went back to staring out to the sea.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why would her real parents leave her behind?" Colt asked, "I just don't get it."

"It would be hard for you to understand," replied Colt's mother, "after all you don't know what parents have to go through." Colt looked at his mother.

"It still doesn't make any sense."

"I agree," Amy's voice came from behind them. Colt and Colt's mother turned around to see Amy and her parents.

"You do?" Colt asked in confusion.

"That's why I am going out there to find them," Amy stated with no hesitation in her voice. Colt's face lit up with shock.

"All by yourself?" asked Colt's mom.

"No way," Bear's voice boomed from a little further back. Bear and Tai Ku walked up to the group.

"Sensei?" Colt was even more shocked.

"My old crew and I are going with her," Bear stated proudly, "we currently are making a ship to sail over the roughest seas, and Colt you get to come with us as well."

"WHAT?!" shouted Colt's mom. Bear smiled.

"Daisy, you seriously can't think that Colt is going to want to stay here while his best friend and Sensei are sailing the seas?" Daisy looked at her son and he nodded his head.

"Mom," Colt pleaded to his mom, "I want to go." Daisy stared at her son wondering what to do.

"But. . .I might lose you," Daisy finally said. Colt shook his head.

"I will come back." Daisy looked at her son. "I can promise you that." Daisy then heard a familiar voice echo in her head

"_I promise I will come back._" It was of the man she loved. Daisy had to fight back the tears to not worry her son.

"Are you sure that is a promise that you can keep?"

"Yes," Colt said without hesitation, "don't forget, I have eaten a Devil Fruit. Even if it was an accident, but now it will come in handy. Sensei was teaching me how to use my powers." Daisy still looked unsure.

"Also," continued Colt, "my Sensei will be with me as well as the rest of his old crew. He has amazing strength. Amy is also quiet the fighter, and she too as eaten a Devil Fruit. With all these friends, we will all come back." Daisy was staring out into the sea.

"Give me time to think," Daisy finally said before walking away. Colt looked confused.

"She will have that time," stated Bear, "after all, it will take some time to make the ship." Bear and Tai Ku walked away leaving: Colt, Amy, John, and Lisa standing on a pier.

******

Daisy was sitting at her table wondering if she should let Colt go with them.

"You know that he wants to go," stated Bear's voice from beyond the front door, "so let him go."

"But what if something happens to him?" Daisy asked out of concern for her son. Bear sighed.

"Nothing will, because I will be there to protect him."

"OH, SHOULD I BELIEVE THAT WHEN YOU COULDN'T PROTECT HIS FATHER?!" Daisy shouted in rage. Bear opened the door and quickly closed it behind.

"You should keep your voice down," stated Bear, "what if Colt hears you?" Daisy did calm down.

"You are right."

"By the way," Bear started, "I was wondering, when are you going to tell Colt the truth about his father?" Daisy shook her head. "Never, come on. He deserves to know the truth."

"I know he does," Daisy agreed with Bear, "but I want him to have some kind of father figure to look at, even if it is one that he hates. It was the only way to explain why his father wasn't here."

"Or you could have told him the truth, and that is that his dad is dead," suggested Bear. Daisy nodded her head.

"I know, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him."

"Want me to do it?" asked Bear. Daisy shook her head.

"I'll tell him, one of these days."

"You did tell him his name right?" asked Bear. Daisy nodded her head.

"Juba Croheart was the name I told Colt."

"That's good," stated Bear, "he did hate his other name."

"I know," Daisy agreed with Bear, "Vahn Howler, the name that he abandoned because of his father. Maybe I'll tell him when he gets back." Bear quickly looked at Daisy.

"Does this mean that you are going to let Colt come with us?" Daisy nodded her head.

"Bear," she said with concern in her voice, "please watch over him." Bear nodded his head and left the house to check on the ship's progress.

________________________________________

Let me guess, you saw that coming?

Colt's so called horrible father is none other then Juba Croheart, the Grand Tactician.

Will Colt ever discover the truth about his father?

Will Amy find her real parents?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

Fallen Child

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**The Troupe**

There he was, standing and looking into his glass of wine. Swirling it around making a vortex of wine. This man, dressed like a ring leader in a circus, seemed like he was waiting for something. Soon after words, a woman dressed like a magician entered the room.

"Any word Ring Leader?" asked the magician. Ring Leader shook his head.

"Nothing yet Mage," he replied, "she is taking her time to make sure before we get involved."

"It would be nice to be able to break from our routine of doing nothing," complained Mage.

"Yes," Ring Leader said, "it has been about 40 years since we started this group. I don't even remember my true name."

"Same here," Mage said with a smile, "but Mage really as stuck to me."

"Do you remember when we last did something?" asked Ring Leader.

"I think the last thing we ever did was help the Strawhat Pirates," replied Mage, "long ago when they all got separated by that one Warlord of the Sea."

"That's correct," stated a new voice. From the shadows, another woman appeared dressed like a fortune teller.

"Ah Seer," Ring Leader greeted her, "what news can you tell us?"

"We all can get involved," replied Seer. Ring Leader stood up.

"Finally," he said with excitement, "time to move. Mage, go to Water 7 and visit their ship. We need to be able to talk to them at anytime." Mage smiled as she held out her hand.

"Portal to Water 7." A portal appeared and she stepped through it and disappeared.

"By the way," Ring Leader stated, "how is Mime doing?"

"I believe he is fine," replied Seer, "but you would know better than me." Soon after words, a man dressed like mime appeared.

"Ah Mime, how are you?" asked Ring Leader.

". . . ." replied Mime.

"Ah," stated Ring Leader, "overheard us didn't you? Still though, it has been awhile, so I hope you have been training like the rest of us?"

". . . ." Mime replied again the same way.

"True, there isn't a lot to do around here other than training," stated Ring Leader.

"Now, do we wait for Mage to come back?" asked Seer.

"Yes," replied Ring Leader, "that is all we can do."

******

Colt was so excited to see the new ship. It had taken a few days to build, but it was finally ready. It was a large vessel, easily enough room for everyone that was coming along with them. The ship had a kitchen, rooms for most people, even a training area. It was an excellent ship to sail on. Colt and Amy walked up to Bear and Tai Ku.

"So, it finally is done," Colt said with excitement.

"Yes," stated Bear, "however, we are having a bit of a problem."

"What's that?" asked Amy.

"What to name the ship," stated Tai Ku.

"I've already decided on a name," Bear said a little frustrated.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Colt.

"It's stupid," replied Tai Ku.

"IT'S NOT STUPID!" shouted Bear, "what is wrong with naming the ship Noodle?" Colt and Amy were at a loss for words.

"Sensei," began Colt, "do you really want to name the ship Noodle?"

"Of course," replied Bear, "what the hell is wrong with that?"

"Can't we think of a different name?" asked Colt. Bear then smacked Colt on the head.

"You have no right to defy your teacher," he stated to his student.

"Understood Sensei," Colt said while grabbing his head.

"I understand that you have the right to name it because you are the captain," explained Amy, "but can't we name it something else?"

"Like what?" asked Bear.

"Seacalibur," stated a woman's voice. Colt, Amy, Bear, and Tai Ku turned to the source of the voice to find a middle aged woman dressed like a magician.

"Seacalibur?" asked Tai Ku.

"Yes," the woman stated as she walked towards them, "a strong name for a strong ship." Bear looked at the ship.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "it is a awesome ship."

"So, it is decided?" asked Colt.

"Yes," replied Bear, "from this day forth, this ship will be known as Seacalibur!" Everyone cheered. However, the woman was gone.

"I wonder who she was?" asked Amy.

"It doesn't matter," Colt said getting excited again, "let's get going!"

"Did you say your goodbyes?" Bear asked.

"Yes," replied Daisy's voice. Colt turned around to see his mother standing there in tears.

"I thought you weren't coming," Colt said sincerely.

"Neither did I," Daisy said crying, "I just wanted to see you one more time before you left."

"Mom," Colt sighed, "I will be back. While looking for Amy's parents, I will find Juba Croheart, my father, and bring him back here." Daisy was seemed to cry more hearing that name.

"I see," she said, "well, best of luck to you." Colt and Daisy shared a hug before getting on the ship. Waving goodbye to everyone on Water 7, the crew of the Seacalibur was off to new adventures on the high seas.

******

Water 7 was out of sight, and Colt stared at it until it was gone. Amy was next to him doing the same thing.

"Alright you two," Bear said strongly, "it's out of sight, so you can stop staring at it."

"Yeah," Colt said, "it's just, Amy and I haven't left Water 7 in our entire lives."

"Yeah," Amy agreed with Colt, "even though we can't see it, we still want to stare in the direction of it."

"I understand," Bear said with a smile, "but soon we have to talk. About where to start."

"We can tell you that," an unknown voice came from behind Bear. Bear, Colt, Amy, and the rest of the crew had eyes on the four strangers that were standing there.

"So," Bear said angrily, "we have ourselves some store aways." Bear was in a battle stance ready to fight. Then he recognized one of them, it was the woman who had given the name of the ship.

"Sensei," Colt said standing next to his teacher, "isn't that the woman who gave you the name for the ship?"

"Yeah," Bear replied coldly.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves," stated the man dressed like a ring leader in a circus, "I am called Ring Leader.

"I am Mage," said the magician woman.

"Seer," said the woman dressed like a fortuneteller.

". . . ." the man dressed like a mime said.

"That's Mime," stated Ring Leader. Tai Ku froze in his tracks.

"Tai Ku, what is it?" asked Bear.

"The Troupe," replied Tai Ku, "they are the Troupe." The crew of the ship and Bear froze once they heard that name.

"I don't get it," stated Colt, "who the hell are these guys?"

"They can fill you in later," stated Ring Leader, "we are here to help you."

"What?" asked Bear.

"If you wish to find what you seek," stated Seer, "you must start at the desert kingdom of Alabasta."

"Alabasta?" asked Bear. Mage whispered something and a portal appeared on the floor of the deck and the Troupe disappeared before their very eyes.

______________________________________

Who are the Troupe?

Did they really help the Strawhat Crew?

Why do they want to help Bear and his crew?

And

What awaits them in Alabasta?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

The Fallen Child

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wall**

"So," Colt began, "where is Alabasta?"

"It's a kingdom in a desert," explained Bear, "I was there once with some friends of mine. I have no idea why the Troupe would just help us like this. I mean, they are a huge threat to the World Government."

"Exactly," Tai Ku agreed, "why would they risk helping us?"

"It is something to ponder," Amy added, "but we will have to ask them the next time we see them."

"Yeah," Colt agreed, "but with that weird power, they could go anywhere at any given time."

"I wonder if that woman has eaten a Devil Fruit?" Tai Ku asked.

"It would make sense," Amy stated.

"Yes," Bear agreed, "it would." There was a silence.

"Still though," Colt said breaking the silence, "I can't believe that you wanted to name the ship Noodle." Bear's face lit up.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT NAME?!" he shouted, "NOODLE IS A GREAT NAME FOR A SHIP!"

"No it isn't," Amy sighed.

"MODNARTHEJUBA!" shouted Bear, "TELL THEM THAT NOODLE IS A GREAT NAME FOR A SHIP!"

"What are you doing?!" ModnartheJuba shouted back, "you're breaking the fourth wall."

"Yeah," Colt sighed, "he did."

"Well," Bear said with his anger growing, "I was pissed. Noodle was a fine name for a ship, but no. We had to have a dumb name like Seacalibur."

"Hey!" shouted ModnartheJuba, "that is a great name. I mean, who names there ship Noodle?"

"Some idiot would that's for sure," said an unknown voice. Everyone turned around to see Zaraki Kenpachi from Bleach.

"What the hell?" Colt asked, "what the is the writer thinking?"

"I know," stated Zaraki, "I shouldn't be here. Neither should you, Ichigo." They are turned and saw Ichigo from Bleach as well.

"What in the world is going on here?" Amy asked in shock.

"I want to ask the same question," Ichigo said a little frustrated, "I mean, the fourth wall is completely shattered at this point.

"No," stated a new voice, "but with me added, it is well on its way." Everyone turned to see Hakkai from Saiyuki.

"He's right you know," Zaraki added.

"Then when you throw us into the mix," said a new voice, "this could be bad for the story." Everyone turned to see Knuckles from the Sonic universe.

"Seriously," Colt said in shock, "this madness has got to stop."

"I agree," stated Ichigo.

"Yeah," Knuckles agreed as well.

"Seriously," Hakkai said calmly, "what are the readers going to thing once they have found out that you completely crushed the fourth wall." Everyone then headed for the fallen wall in an imaginary plain.

"Okay," Zaraki said while looking at the fallen wall, "how do we get this thing back up?"

"That's a good question," Knuckles stated.

"I could help," said a new voice. It was Renji from Bleach.

"Seriously," Colt sighed, "I mean, this is getting out of hand."

"I know," Renji stated, "and to make things worse, my Zabimaru isn't here to help. He's off cutting pickled relish." Everyone just stared at him like a weirdo.

"Okay," Amy stated, "we all work together to put this wall." Everyone there nodded their heads and grabbed the wall.

"All together!" shouted Renji. They all lifted the fourth wall, trying their best to get it back up, but for some reason it was really heavy.

"SERIOUSLY!" shouted Knuckles, "MODNARTHEJUBA, YOU'RE THE WRITER! MAKE THE WALL A LOT LIGHTER!"

"I will," ModnartheJuba replied. Suddenly, the wall was light as a feather and it was put back into place.

******

"So," Colt said calmly, "do we go to Alabasta or not?"

__________________________________________

Well. . . .I don't know what to say.

One Piece

Fallen Child

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**A Choice**

"So," Amy started the conversation, "what should we do?"

"I'm not sure," Bear said as he ate some ramen, "I mean, I do know that way to the Alabasta Kingdom."

"Plus," Tai Ku added, "we have a Grand Compass to lead us to Alabasta."

"However," Colt threw himself into the conversation, "do we want to trust the Troupe? I know that they aren't with the government, but I don't trust them." All four of them sat at a table, having some dinner. The sun had set and the hour was getting late.

"It's still hard to decide," Bear said with a mouthful of noodles, "after all, I do believe that we may find something there."

"But we might not," Colt argued, "I'm more interested in finding Amy's parents."

"Which is why anywhere we can stop to gather information would be good," Tai Ku explained, "Alabasta is large, and a lot of ships pass through. We might be able to find some clue if we ask around if they know her."

"But my parents don't know my real name," Amy pointed out, "they named me Amy and gave me their last name." All four sighed heavily.

"This is quite the pickle we're in," Tai Ku said sadly.

"I could go for a pickle," Bear said as he stood up. He walked over to the cook.

"That doesn't have anything to do with the situation," Colt said in frustration.

"I know," Amy said in shock.

"Listen," Tai Ku said in a calming voice, "I know it's hard to believe but he is actually conflicted right now."

"What do you mean?" Colt asked curiously.

"Never mind," Tai Ku said firmly, "now, you two need to head off to bed. Right now." Colt and Amy sighed, but did as they were told. They left the dining area and headed off to bed. Tai Ku saw Bear leave as well, but he most likely was headed for the captain's quarters on the ship.

******

Bear silently closed the door, and walked over to his chair. He sat down on it hard. He sighed and quietly looked on his self in the room. On it, was a necklace with a brown string tied together on a single wolf claw. He remember this item well, very well indeed.

***Flashback***

Laughing the day away, Juba and Bear sat on top of a hill, watching the sunset.

"Are you sure you don't want to join my crew?" Bear asked him with a sad tone.

"I'm sure," Juba replied, "you're a great captain, but I know that my crew is out there somewhere. Waiting for me, and Tai Ku is a fine tactician."

"I know," Bear sighed, "but having more than one isn't a bad thing."

"I understand that," Juba replied, "but you have to understand that this is my choice. I will find a crew to join, and if I don't find it by the next time I see you, I'll join your crew."

"Is that a promise then?" Bear asked with excitement.

"Yes," Juba said as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out of it, "and this is the symbol of that promise." Bear saw a necklace made out of a brown string and a single wolf claw. He slowly took it from Juba's hand.

"Well then," Bear said with a smile as he drank the last of his ramen noodles, "it's a promise then."

"Yeah," Juba replied with a smile, "it's a promise."

***End Flashback***

Bear stood at the necklace a little while, not thinking about anything else.

"Should I just stand here then?" asked Tai Ku's voice. Bear jumped a bit, but calmed down after seeing it was Tai Ku.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Bear said in a angry tone.

"Sorry," Tai Ku apologized, "but you were in such a daze that I couldn't help myself. After all, I believe that it was you who said that I needed to have more fun in my life." Bear chuckled.

"You got me there," he said after he was done chuckling.

"So," Tai Ku asked, "what's the hold up?"

"What do you mean?" Bear replied with a question.

"Why are you being so hesitant about going to Alabasta?" Bear was stunned by this question.

"I'm not sure myself," he finally replied, "I really don't know."

"Maybe it's because Vivi's there," Tai Ku stated, "and may know where we can find Luffy and his crew."

"I guess," Bear sighed.

"Listen Captain," Tai Ku began, "I must be honest with you, I have no clue about where to start looking for Amy's parents. However, I do know that we can find the Strawhat crew with the right amount of digging. So, we find the Strawhat crew, let them tell Colt the truth about his past, and maybe we'll find out something about Amy's parents." Bear was at a loss for words again, twice in one night. Usually, that doesn't happen, but when it does, Bear knows that whoever made him do it was right.

"Tell the crew in the morning," Bear said as he stood up, "we sail for Alabasta."

_________________________________________________

Still unsure about if he wants to go to Alabasta, Bear makes the choice.

However, what does the Strawhat crew know about Colt's past?

Will they find out the answers that they seek in the sand kingdom of Alabasta?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

The Fallen Child

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Attack**

The Seacalibur sailed through the waters of the Grand Line, heading in the direction of the desert kingdom, Alabasta.

"Sensei," Colt said as he approached his master, "are we going to stop at another island to get supplies?" Bear looked at his student with a smile on his face. They were standing at the front of the ship.

"Yes we are," he replied, "we should get their in a few hours."

"CAPTAIN!" a crewman shouted from the crows nest, "LAND AT ONE O'CLOCK!" Bear and Colt looked in the direction that the person in in the crows nest said, and he was right. An island was seen off in the distance.

"What island is that?" Colt asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Bear replied, "maybe Tai Ku would know."

"I do," Tai Ku's voice came from behind them. Colt and Bear turned around to see Tai Ku standing there, looking at a map.

"So," Colt said getting impatient, "what is it called?"

"It is known as Ella Island," Tai Ku answered.

"Ella Island?" Colt had a confused look on his face.

"It's an island named after a Marine that saved the island many years ago," Amy's voice responded. Colt looked behind Tai Ku to see Amy walking up to them.

"Then," Colt said as he was pondering, "is it safe to go there? I mean, Sensei, didn't you use to be a pirate?"

"Yes," Bear replied, "but that was a long time ago. I know that my old mates want to be pirates again, but we need to keep trouble to a minimal. Everyone agrees with it as well." Colt sighed.

"I wonder what pirate life is like," he said quietly. Bear heard him, but ignored it. After a few hours, they docked at the port and made a shore party. It was only Bear, Colt, and Amy though. Tai Ku and the rest of the crew stayed with the ship.

"So," Amy said as she stretched, "where do we start?"

"We'll head to the market," Bear replied, "then we'll head out after getting our stuff back." Amy and Colt nodded they heads and walked behind Bear.

******

Tai Ku watched as Bear, Amy, and Colt walked into the town. Smiling to see his captain was on another adventure.

"Tai Ku," a voice called to him. Tai Ku looked down to see a crewman waving his hand. That man was Robert.

"Coming," Tai Ku said as he climbed down, "what's up?"

"Well," Robert said with a smiled, "me and the guys have been wondering when we should put up the flag?" Tai Ku sighed.

"You know that we can't," he replied, "captains orders."

"I know," Robert complained, "but we really want to go back to the old days."

"I know that you all want to go back to the old days," Tai Ku explained, "but we are doing something very important, and we don't need the Marines on our tails." Robert sighed.

"I understand," he sighed again, "but I don't have to like it."

"Don't let the captain see that attitude," Tai Ku joked, "he might go crazy." Robert chuckled.

"Tai Ku!" another crewman's voice shouted.

"What is it?" Tai Ku asked a little worried by the voice.

"Marines are asking to come aboard!" the crewman shouted back.

"Well," Tai Ku stated, "let them in." Then, five Marines approached Tai Ku.

"Are you the captain of this ship?" the Marine with a green scarf asked.

"No," Tai Ku replied, "but I'm the one in charge when the captain is not around."

"I see," the Marine stated, "allow me to introduce myself. I am Jim Coof, Captain in the Marines. I'm the one in charge of this city, and we have heard reports that a pirate group is heading this way."

"I see," Tai Ku said while nodded his head, "you believe that it is us."

"Not completely," Jim replied, "but we would like to search the ship. Just to make sure." Then, water exploded around the ship, and it shook wildly. Jim, Tai Ku, and everyone else looked into the distance to see a ship heading towards them. They were flying the flag of the Serpent Pirates.

_Not these guys again,_ Tai Ku thought, _they have to be crazy to attack this island._

"Tai Ku!" a crewman shouted from the crows nest, "enemy ship approaching!" Tai Ku sighed.

"I believe you've found your pirates," he said to Jim.

"Indeed," Jim said in anger, "the Serpent Pirates. A very dangerous team indeed. Their leader is Viper, who has eaten a Devil Fruit."

"I know," Tai Ku said with a calm voice, "we've had an encounter with them from before."

"You have?" Jim asked.

"He's eaten the King Cobra Fruit," Tai Ku replied, "our captain was able to fend them off." Jim then turned to his men and raised his sword.

"We will face them in battle! Go get the others!" he shouted. His five men shouted, and ran off to get the other Marines.

"We'll make preparations to leave," Tai Ku stated, "we don't want to have to deal with them again."

"I understand," Jim said as he walked off.

"What are we going to do?" Robert asked with a worried tone.

"We'll wait for the captain to return," Tai Ku explained, "after all, I may be decent at fighting, but it will be tough without him."

******

Bear, Amy, and Colt had reached the market. Their were plenty of fruit, meat, water, vegetables, spices, and a lot of other things as well.

"Alright," Bear said with a smile, "you guys can handle some of the shopping yourselves. I have some own personal supplies to buy." Bear gave them some money and headed off into a different part of the city.

"How much do you want to bet that he's going to buy ramen noodles?" Amy asked Colt.

"You would win that bet," he joked. So, they went around and bought some water, meat, fruit, and vegetables. They rented a cart and horse to tow their supplies to their ship. Suddenly, they heard an explosion coming from the port.

"What was that?" Amy asked curiously. Colt jumped off the cart.

"I'll go check it out," he said as he ran off. He reached the Seacalibur in time to see some pirates attacking some Marines.

"Kill them all!" a pirate shouted, "we will conquer this island!" Colt knew that he couldn't just stand by and watch. He rushed to the battle, and with a single attack, knocked down five pirates. The Marines and the pirates were stunned.

"You are you?" asked a Marine with a green scarf.

"I'm here to help," Colt said in a battle stance. One pirate came forward with an evil smile. It was a woman with black hair, black clothing, and claws at the end of her fingers.

"I know you," she said with an evil tone, "you're that boy that ran away with a prize that our leader wanted."

"You can't treat people as prizes," Colt said with an angry tone.

"You'll find that the Serpent Pirates can do anything that they please," the woman explained, "especially when you have power." Suddenly, she changed. She transformed into a giant black widow spider.

"So," Colt said with a cold tone, "you've eaten a Devil Fruit."

"Yes," the woman said with an evil tone, "I've eaten the Black Widow Fruit, and I have all the powers of a black widow spider. That is why I changed my name. I am Widow, a top officer of the Serpent Pirates." Suddenly, she shot string at Colt, and he didn't have enough time to dodge it. Covered in silk, Widow laughed.

"What do you find so funny?" Colt asked.

"The fact that you have lost this fight," Widow said while laughing.

"Do you think so?" Colt asked. Then, he started to change as well. Colt now looked like a white tiger that stood on two legs. With his claws, he easily cut through the string. Colt then rushed at Widow and clawed at her face. The attack hit dead on, and she stumbled back with blood rushing from the cuts.

"So," she said a little angry, "you have eaten a Devil Fruit."

"What gave it away?" Colt asked sarcastically, "I've eaten the White Tiger Fruit." Widow then transformed back into a human, the cuts still bleeding, and walked back towards her ship. Then, some of her crew made a wall between Colt and her.

"Kill him!" she shouted. Ten men rushed at Colt. He stood ready to take on the attack, but suddenly, something rushed past him. It was a big creature that charged at the group of ten men. With one attack, it knocked back all ten men. It stood up and Colt knew who it was right away.

"Sensei!" Colt shouted in surprised voice.

"WHO ELSE WANTS A PIECE OF ME!" Bear shouted. All ten men were frightened by the large bear in front of them. Even Widow was scared.

_Why is Sensei pissed?_ Colt thought.

"WELL?!" Bear shouted again, "IS THERE ANYONE GOING TO TAKE ME ON!"

"I think this is time for a good strategy," Widow said with a nervous tone, "and that would be, RUN AWAY!" She and her men, which was a total of twenty-five, ran back to the ship and sailed away as fast as possible. To go even faster, they used giant ores.

"We can't let them get away," the Marine with the green scarf said with anger, "get a ship ready!" All the Marines left ran off to go after them. Then, Amy appeared with the cart full of the supplies they had bought. Bear transformed back into a human, but still looking very pissed.

"Sensei," Colt asked as he approached cautiously, "what's wrong?"

"A terrible event as occurred on this island," Bear explained, "we must leave here to go to another island."

"What happened?" Amy asked a little worried.

"THIS ISLAND DOESN'T HAVE ANY RAMEN NOODLES!" Bear shouted. The rest of the crew shuttered.

"SHIT!" one man shouted.

"LET'S GET MOVING!" another one shouted.

"I don't get it," Colt said in confusion, "why is that horrible?" Tai Ku walked next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't ask," he explained, "and get moving." Colt and Amy still confused, helped pack up the supplies before they left on the ship.

___________________________________________

Another run in with the Serpent Pirates keep Bear and everyone else on their toes.

However, will they run into them again?

When will they reach Alabasta?  
Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

The Fallen Child

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Alabasta**

Days upon days of sailing the open seas, once and awhile stopping to stretch their legs, and to restock their food and water. The crew of the Seacalibur sailed until another island was in view. Bear smiled upon seeing this island, it was a great sight to see again.

"There it is," he said to his student. Colt, Amy, and Tai Ku all stared on the on coming island.

"That's the island that we want?" Colt asked.

"Yup," Bear said with a smile, "that is the desert kingdom of Alabasta." Tai Ku had a worried look on his face. For whatever the reason was, Colt noticed the look Tai Ku had. However, he decided that it was best not to bring it up. He then looked over at Amy, who was looking very anxious.

_Can't blame her,_ Colt thought, _after all, we are one step closer to finding her real parents._

"What are you looking at?" Amy asked. Colt snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. He had been staring at Amy that entire time.

"I'm just worried about you," he finally said, "after all, we might not find anything here at all."

"We will," Bear stated proudly, "I know that we will." After awhile, they finally reached the port, and saw the castle of the kingdom.

"That's a nice castle," Colt said happily. Bear took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"Alright," he said with a calm voice, "lets go." Bear started to walk forward with Colt, Amy, and Tai Ku following right behind him. After a little while, they arrived at the steps that would take them up to the castle; however, two guards blocked their way.

"State your business," one guard said with a firm voice.

"I'm Bear," Bear said proudly, "I seek an audience with Princess Vivi and King Cobra." The guards laughed.

"Really?" the other guard stated, "why should we?"

"Because he is a friend of this kingdom," came another voice. The guards knelt down as soon as they heard the voice.

"Sir Chaka," they both said nervously. A man with a black cloak, a striped shirt, gray pants, and carrying a sword stepped down the stairs.

"You are to continue to watch the gate while I escort these people inside," Chaka ordered.

"Yes sir," both guards stated. Bear walked up to Chaka with a smile on his face.

"Hello again," Bear said happily. Chaka hugged him, like a old friend he hasn't seen in years.

"Good to see you again Bear," Chaka said happily, "bring your guests inside." Amy, Colt, and Tai Ku followed Bear and Chaka inside the castle. They were guided to the throne room where a old man with white hair sat on a throne. He smiled as soon as he saw Bear.

"Welcome back hero," the old man said as he stood up.

"HERO!" Colt and Amy said together.

"You guys don't know?" Tai Ku asked curiously.

"I'll tell them later," Bear stated and then looked at the old man, "King Cobra, it's good to see you doing so well for your age." Cobra laughed.

"No formalities needed," he stated, "we are indebted to you. Who are your friends?"

"Allow me to introduce them to you," Bear said as he looked behind him, "the one with the glasses is Tai Ku."

"A honor to meet you, your majesty," Tai Ku said as he bowed.

"The young woman there is Amy," Bear continued.

"Great to meet you," Amy said as she bowed as well.

"This is my student, Colt," Bear finished the introductions. As Colt bowed his head, Cobra's face lit up with shock. But he quickly shook it off. That's when a woman with blue haired entered with a smile on her face.

"Bear!" she shouted. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Vivi," Bear said with a smile on his face.

"Vivi?" Colt asked in confusion.

"This is Princess Vivi," Bear stated, "another good friend of mine." Vivi seemed lost in thought as she stared at both Amy and Colt.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. Vivi shook off the stare and smiled.

"Nothing," she replied, "I was just wondering who you three are." Bear introduced them again.

"Now then," Bear stated, "I have private matters to talk to these two about. Could you all wait somewhere in the castle?" Tai Ku nodded his head and looked at Colt and Amy. They hesitated but they also nodded their heads. All three of them left the room. Bear turned to see Pell standing next to Cobra and was shocked.

"Can't believe that I'm alive right?" Pell asked.

"Well of course not!" Bear shouted, "I thought that bomb killed you!"

"Let's move on to your business," Cobra stated, "I'm a bit curious about Colt."

"You don't need to be," Bear explained, "his father is Juba Croheart." Vivi, Chaka, Cobra, and Pell's faces lit up.

"Does he know?" Vivi asked. Bear shook his head.

"His mother, Daisy, didn't want him to know," he explained, "she wanted him to have a father figure to look up to. Even if it was one that he hated."

"I see," Cobra stated, "but why haven't you told him?"

"Because she made me promise," Bear explained, "which is one reason why we are here. Have they been through here recently?" Vivi nodded her head.

"A few weeks ago they were here," she replied.

"So," Bear sighed, "we just missed them."

"Yes," Cobra stated, "but this is the usual time of year they go to visit his grave."

"Really?" Bear asked, "where is it? They never told me." Vivi took a step closer to Bear.

"What we are about to tell you," she began, "you can never repeat to anyone. Understand?" Bear nodded his head and listened carefully.

******

Amy, Colt, and Tai Ku were guided to some sort of waiting area. They all took seats and waited.

"Why didn't Sensei tell me about his adventures here?" Colt asked curiously. Tai Ku sighed.

"Well," he began, "I'm not sure, but I'll tell you. He helped Strawhat Luffy save this kingdom a long time ago. Over a decade."

"Really?" Amy asked in shock, "he knows Strawhat Luffy?" Tai Ku nodded his head.

"At the time," he continued, "Luffy had a total of seven crew members, including him."

"Do you know the names of the crew?" Colt asked. Tai Ku didn't make a response.

"Including the captain," he finally continued, "these eight people defeated a Warlord of the Sea. It was Crocodile, but after his defeat, he was dispelled from the organization. He was executed a long time ago."

"What did Crocodile want here?" Amy asked.

"That you would have to ask the captain," Tai Ku replied, "because I don't know. He never did tell us the full details."

"He wanted to start a different type of kingdom," Bears voice stated. Bear walked into the room with a very serious look on his face.

"Sensei," Colt stated.

"He was willing to sacrifice two large armies to get what he wanted," Bear continued, "Luffy was the one who defeated him, but I tried my luck against him and lost. So did another friend of mine."

"Was he part of Luffy's crew?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Bear replied, "but he too lost. Crocodile set a bomb to destroy both armies and us with them. Luckily my friend found it before it was too late." Bear closed his eyes and a vision of the past entered his mind.

***Flashback***

Juba was in his wolf form running as fast as he could to find the bomb that was going to go off in seven minutes. Juba stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath.

"JUBA!" Bear's voice screamed. Juba turned and saw Bear standing next to him looking angry. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO TAKE IT EASY!"

"Listen, I know that we are running out of time. . .time?" Bear looked confused at Juba's words.

"Yes we are running out of time," Bear replied. Juba looked at the clock tower and saw they only had five minutes left.

"Come on," Juba said as he took off. Bear transformed into a bear to try and keep up with Juba.

"Where are we going?" asked Bear.

"The clock tower," replied Juba, "the clock is the best place to put that bomb." Bear looked at the clock tower and nodded.

***Present***

"Sensei?" Colt's voice called him. Bear opened his eyes and stared at Colt.

"Sorry," he apologized, "anyway, we found the bomb and got rid of it. However, the armies were still fighting. However, they stopped after it rained. Since I helped Luffy and his crew, I was named a hero in this place. Sorry I didn't tell you before." Colt shook his head.

"You had your reasons," he stated, "I understand. Where is your friend?" Bear seemed to ignore the question.

"They are cooking us some supper," he stated, "we'll be eating soon. I'm going to take a trip down memory lane. Tai Ku, keep an eye on them." He then left the room.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked.

"Who knows," Tai Ku replied, "lets just wait in here for dinner."

"What about the rest of the crew?" Colt asked.

"I'll send a message to them," Tai Ku replied as he headed for the door, "now you two behave and stay inside." With that, Tai Ku left the room.

******

Bear was walking in the street to pass some time. After awhile, he saw a familiar alley way. He remembered this place well.

***Flashback***

The fight was over, and the rain was still pouring. Bear and Juba stared at each other.

"So," Juba said rubbing the back of his head, "leaving?"

"Yup," Bear replied, "my crew is waiting for me. Also, you guys are more of the heroes here than me." Juba laughed.

"Same old Bear," he said while laughing, "never wants to stick around where he is deemed a hero." Bear nodded his head.

"See you later," he said as he waved his hand.

"Bye," Juba called, "see you later." Bear walked over to Tai Ku and the others that were waiting for him.

"What now?" Tai Ku asked.

"Now we leave," Bear replied, "head to our next adventure." The pirates cheered for their captain as he continued to walk in the rain.

***Present***

Bear stared into the alley way. Remembering everything that had happened. He looked at the sky and saw that it was getting late. Bear rushed back to the palace and in time for the feast. He sat down next to Tai Ku. As the feast started, Amy and Vivi started talking.

"So how old are you?" Vivi asked.

"Fifteen," Amy replied, "I'm only one year younger than Colt."

"Oh," Cobra stated, "you are sixteen?"

"Yeah," Colt replied. Cobra had a smile on his face while eating the food. Bear knew what they were trying to do.

*_Earlier_*

"So," Bear stated, "we need to head to Warship Island and look for a girl named Apis?"

"Correct," Vivi replied, "she can help you find Luffy and the others."

"Good," Bear stated, "it will be good to see them again."

"When do you plan on telling Colt about his father?" Cobra asked.

"Never," Bear replied, "this is the reason why I am seeking Luffy. Juba was his tactician. I have promised someone that I wouldn't tell him, but I didn't say anything about someone else telling him."

"Ah," Pell stated, "a loop hole."

"Pretty much," Bear stated, "thanks for the information. We will be staying the night. I need to get a message to my crew at the ship."

"Leave that to me," Chaka stated, "I'll inform them right away." Chaka then left. Bear was starting to walk out of the room when Vivi called to him.

"I have a question," she began, "it's about Amy."

"Yes," Bear answered before the question was asked, "she is. Don't bring it up. I want them to tell her." Vivi nodded her head, and Bear walked out of the room.

*_Present_*

Bear shook off that memory as some ramen noodles were placed in front of him. He starting eating them right up. Everyone laughed at the scene. After dinner, Bear and his guests were guided to a guest room. Colt, Amy, and Tai Ku went straight to bed, but Bear couldn't get to sleep right away. The memory of a certain day haunted him more tonight than it ever did before.

_Sorry old friend,_ Bear thought, _I want to tell your son the truth, but I can't. I really want to. But I promised Daisy that I wouldn't. I hope that you can forgive me._ Finally closing his eyes, Bear only hoped that he wouldn't have the nightmare of that day.

________________________________________________

Bear tells the tale of what happened in Alabasta so long ago.

What secrets does Warship Island hold?

Who is Apis?

What does Bear know about Amy?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

The Fallen Child

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

**Calm Belt**

The next day came and Bear was the first one who woke up. He walked out onto the balcony, and took in the scenery. It was a glorious day. He then heard Tai Ku stirring.

"Good morning," Bear greeted his friend to the new day.

"Morning," Tai Ku yawned, "what time is it?" Bear looked at the sky.

"It's about ten or eleven in the morning," he explained, "you could sleep longer if you wanted to." Tai Ku shook his head.

"I think it's time to wake up," he said with a smile. Soon after words, Colt woke up.

"Morning sleepy head," Bear joked.

"Morning Sensei," Colt said with a tired voice.

"Do you think Amy's awake?" Tai Ku asked.

"I don't know," Bear replied. The door to the room opened and there stood Amy wearing a royal dress.

"What do you guys think?" she asked happily. Colt was dumbstruck. Bear and Tai Ku smiled.

"What's up with the dress?" Bear asked.

"I just wanted to try it on," Amy replied, "Vivi's old clothes fit me just fine. Say something Colt." Colt shook himself back into reality.

"You look incredible," he finally stated. Amy seemed to blush, and Bear chuckled a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked.

"Nothing," Bear replied, "but you do know that those clothes will have to stay here."

"I know," Amy stated, "but I've always wanted to wear something like this."

"Maybe Vivi will give it to you," Colt stated, "I do think it suits you." Amy blushed again, but then shook it off.

"Thanks," she stated before leaving. Bear stared at Colt who was staring at the spot where Amy was standing. He looked over a Tai Ku and he nodded his head.

"So," Bear said as he was rubbing his hands together, "shall we go have some breakfast?" Tai Ku and Colt nodded their heads and they headed into the dining hall. Cobra, Pell, Chaka, Vivi, and Amy were waiting for them.

"I trust that you slept well," Cobra said happily.

"Yes," Bear replied, "and today we need to set sail." The group was stunned to hear that.

"Are you sure?" Vivi asked, "I mean, it's been over fifteen years since we last saw you."

"I understand," Bear stated, "but we now have a tight schedule to keep. On our way back, we will stop here and then we'll catch up. I'm sorry, but we need to get moving as soon as possible." Everyone saw the seriousness in Bear's eyes. Cobra nodded his head.

"Very well," he stated, "can you stay for breakfast?"

"Of course," Bear stated, "we'll need our strength." The feast was served moments after words. They all talked and ate like they did last night. After the feast, and after Amy changed into regular clothes, it was time for farewells. Cobra, Vivi, Pell, and Chaka escorted them to their ship. Cheers from the crew welcomed them back to their ship. Amy, Bear, Colt, and Tai Ku boarded their ship and looked back at their friends.

"You better visit again soon!" Vivi shouted.

"We will!" Amy shouted back, "we need to talk some more!" Vivi nodded her head. Then, the Seacalibur sailed out into the sea. They waved goodbye to their friends that were standing on the shore.

They sailed to the south of Alabasta, and the crew was getting worried. Colt looked around and saw all of these faces.

"Sensei," Colt said in confusion, "why does everyone look so worried?"

"They think we are going through the Calm Belt," Bear replied, "which they are right." Everyone then looked shocked.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Tai Ku shouted.

"I am," Bear stated, "we use to be able to do it in the old days."

"WE HAD MORE MEMBERS THEN!" Tai Ku continued to shout, "DOING IT NOW WOULD BE SUICIDAL!" Bear laughed.

"I think we can pull it off," Bear stated, "and I order you to stay on course. We have to get through the Calm Belt. It's the fastest way to get to Warship Island." Tai Ku seemed to calm down. Colt stepped up to Bear.

"What's there?" he asked.

"You'll have to be a good student and wait," Bear stated, "I can't tell you right now." Everyone seemed confused.

"As you wish," Tai Ku stated, "GET THE ORES READY!" The crew rushed about to get the ores ready to start rowing.

"Are really going to go through the Calm Belt?" Amy asked nervously.

"Yes," Bear said strongly, "we are." The crew was in place, and then the wind stopped blowing. Colt looked around the water to see if there was any Sea Kings in the area.

"Let's get moving," Colt said quietly. Tai Ku then started changing. He was now a large snow owl.

"Keep an eye out for us," Bear stated. Tai Ku nodded his head and took to the skies. The crew started rowing with all of their might. Colt and Amy were nervous about the situation. Bear looked at his crew and smiled.

"I hope we make it through this," Colt whispered.

"ORES IN NOW!" Tai Ku shouted. The crew did what they were told, and then froze after words. Colt could feel the presence of something huge near them, but didn't say anything out of fear. After what seemed like forever, Colt couldn't feel the presence anymore.

"Are we good?" Colt asked in a quiet voice.

"ROW!" Tai Ku shouted. The crew started to row again. Bear changed into his half bear form and started to help the crew. Their speed doubled when he joined. Colt was amazed how fast they were going, and he started to believe that they would make it. After what seemed like forever, the wind and current picked up again.

"WE DID IT!" everyone shouted for joy. Bear turned back into a human, and Tai Ku landed on the ship.

"That's so cool," Amy said in amazement. Tai Ku transformed back into a human.

"That's what happens when you eat the Snow Owl Devil Fruit," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," Colt stated, "after all, we have four people on this ship with Devil Fruit powers." Bear nodded his head and stared into the distance.

"Warship Island is further to the south!" he shouted to his crew, "let's go!" Everyone shouted in agreement and set their course.

The group leaves Alabasta with a heading for Warship Island.

They even brave the dreaded Calm Belt to get their faster.

Will they find what they are looking for?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

The Fallen Child

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

**Warship Trouble**

Bear and his crew were traveling south of the Calm Belt, looking for an island in the shape of a warship. It was named after its shape, Warship Island. There, they would find someone named Apis. Of course, Bear hasn't told anyone about that part yet.

"Sensei," Colt's voice called from behind. Bear turned around to see Colt and Amy walking towards him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What exactly are we looking for on Warship Island?" Amy asked curiously.

"A young woman named Apis," Bear replied.

"But why?" Colt asked.

"I'll tell you later," Bear replied, "no more questions. Now, don't you two have some chores to do?" Colt and Amy sighed and went to do their chores. Tai Ku then flew down from the Crows nest in his owl form.

"Are you hiding something?" he asked.

"For the moment," Bear whispered back, "it's nothing too big."

"But what is it?" Tai Ku asked in a whispering voice.

"I can't tell you yet," Bear explained, "please just trust me on this." Tai Ku sighed, but then he nodded his head. He flew back up to the Crows nest. Bear continued to look at the horizon.

"Land!" Tai Ku shouted. Bear ran to the bow of the ship, and saw a island mountain in the shape of a warship.

"That must be it," Bear stated, "Warship Island. That is defiantly a majestic view." Colt and Amy ran up from behind Bear and stopped to look at the island.

"Wow," Colt said in amazement, "that's incredible."

"I agree," Amy stated, "it is in the shape of a warship."

"Why else would it be called Warship Island," Bear teased her, "silly girl."

"Hey," Amy pouted, "watch it." All three of them laughed. Tai Ku was looking at the island to see if he could see anything. He did but he made him shutter a little bit. A ship was at the harbor, a ship that had the Serpent Pirates flag on it.

"Captain!" Tai Ku shouted, "we got trouble!"

"What do you mean?!" Bear shouted back.

"There's a pirate ship at their harbor!" Tai Ku responded with a shout, "and it belongs to the Serpent Pirates!" The entire crew was shocked to hear such a thing.

"What would the Serpent Pirates want with Warship Island?" Colt asked. Bear thought about it, and came to only one possible answer.

_They might be here for what we are here for,_ he thought, _that could be a problem._

"Bring the ship to the back of the island!" Bear shouted. The helmsman did was he was ordered and changed course.

"Why are you changing course?" Colt asked.

"Because we don't want them to know that we are here just yet," Bear stated, "hopefully, their watch didn't see us." The Seacalibur sailed behind the island to see a cape behind the island. They anchored the ship there. Tai Ku shifted to his owl form and carried a rope ladder up to the cliff. Then, he shifted to his human form to nailed the ladder into the ground; allowing Bear, Amy, and Colt to follow.

"What are your orders?" Tai Ku asked.

"The rest of the men stay behind to defend the ship," Bear ordered, "we four will discover what the Serpent Bandits our up to."

"Aye sir!" the rest of the crew shouted. Bear, Colt, and Amy continued to move on foot. Tai Ku shifted to his owl form and soared into the skies. The three of foot climbed up hills, over rocks, and were careful of their footing. From the skies, Tai Ku could see that the pirates had gathered in the square of the town. As well as some of the villagers, but Tai Ku wasn't sure what they were up too. He flew back to find his other three companions. They were on the other side of the mountain from where they first started.

"It's a good thing that you trained me," Colt stated, "or else I don't think I could handle this kind of climbing."

"I know," Bear agreed. Suddenly, Tai Ku landed in front of them.

"The pirates have gathered in the square in the town," he stated, "and seems that the villagers are there too."

"I see," Bear stated, "we need to hurry. I don't know what they are up to, but its best that we don't find out." Everyone nodded their heads, and Tai Ku went back to his human form. They started climbing down the mountain, and arrived at the back of a house. Bear motioned for them to move silently. They did as they were instructed and weren't detected at all. Since all of the villagers were at the harbor. Bear, Colt, Amy, and Tai Ku were hidden behind buildings to listen in on what was going on.

"I'll say it again," a pirate wearing an eye patch over his left eye, "we want to know where this Apis woman is. Failure to comply from this point will result in the destruction of your village." A woman with blonde hair in a pony tail stepped forward.

"There is no one by the name of Apis here," she stated.

"Really?" the pirate asked, "so tell me then, what is your name?"

"It's Lilly," the woman replied.

"That really doesn't sound very convincing," the pirate said in disbelieve, "do you really think that you can trick Scorp, one of the top three in the Serpent Pirates under our leader?"

_So,_ Bear thought, _there is Viper, Widow, and now Scorp. So, who is the forth one?_

"I honestly don't care who you are," Lilly stated, "now leave here immediately."

"Making demands of the Serpent Pirates will get you killed," Scorp stated. Some pirates started running at the villagers. Suddenly, Amy rushed into the scene and knocked back all of the pirates with her martial art skills.

"What the hell?" Scorp asked in shock. Ten pirates were easily defeated by Amy and Scorp wasn't happy about it.

"It's not fair to attack people who don't have any combat skills," she stated. Scorp looked at her and smiled.

"Ah," he said in a happy tone, "you're the prize that Captain Viper wants. What fortune, I'll be able to deliver you to him."

"I am not a prize," Amy stated.

"Get the antidote ready," Scorp stated, "I'm going to have some fun with this." A pirate ran back onto the ship. Colt, Bear, and Tai Ku appeared.

"This way everyone," Bear told them, "give them some room." The villagers ran in the opposite direction. Then, Scorp began to change. He grew a tail with a stinger on it, his hands turned into pincers, and he looked like a half human half scorpion.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Scorp laughed, "this is the power of the Scorpion Devil Fruit. The poison from my tail will end this fight quickly.

"Don't think that Devil Fruit users are rare," Amy stated. She then began to change. She changed into a half human half vixen creature, "I too have eaten a Devil Fruit. The Fox/Vixen Fruit." Scorp and Amy stared at each other with great intensity. Scorp made the first move and thrust his tail at Amy. Amy was quicker in this form and was able to dodge the attack easily. She then grabbed the tail and attempted to pull him towards her. However, Scorp had more strength was the one doing the pulling. The pull was so hard that it caught Amy off guard and she was flying towards him. He readied his pincers for her. Amy dodged the pincers by an inch and used her claws at him. Scorp barely managed to get away with just scratches.

"You're not half bad," he stated, "but you won't win."

"I seem to be winning at the moment," Amy gloated. Scorp grew furious and launched his tail at her again. Amy jumped over it and landed on top of it. She then ran up the tail and kicked him hard in the face. He flew towards his ship and hit it hard but then fell into the ocean.

"AAAHHH!" the other pirates shouted, "SCORP!" Some men rushed into the water to free their leader from the curse that he had in water. Then, the put him on the ship and sailed away.

"That makes me the winner," Amy said as she shifted back into her human form. Colt, Bear, and Tai Ku walked towards her.

"I can see that your training has paid off as well," Colt said with a smile. Amy blushed a little but shook it off.

"Thanks," Amy thanked him, "but you still have a way to go." Bear and Tai Ku laughed. The villagers slowly approach them. Lilly was at the head of the group.

"Thank you very much," she thanked Amy.

"No problem," Amy stated, "we've been having problems with those pirates."

"I see," Lilly stated, "but it seems that you've learned how to deal with them." Amy laughed a little, with the others laughing with them too. Bear approached Lilly with a serious look on his face.

"Is there really no Apis on this island?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," Lilly replied, "do you need her for something?"

"Yeah we do," Bear stated, "can I talk to you in private about it?"

"Are you sure that you want to?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah," Bear stated, "I feel that I can trust you."

"Captain," Tai Ku stated, "what about the men?"

"Thanks for reminding me," Bear stated, "go tell them it's now safe to bring the ship round to the port." Tai Ku then changed into his owl form and flew into the air.

"That's incredible," Lilly said in amazement, "so that's what the bird said." Lilly quickly covered her mouth. Bear's eyes lit up with pleasure.

"What do you mean?" Colt asked.

"Well," Lilly said looking completely embarrassed, "I have this acquaintance that goes by Bird."

"Does he not like to be mentioned?" Amy asked.

"You can ask her later," Bear stated, "I need to talk to Lilly in private."

"That's fine," Lilly stated and then turned to one of the villagers, "make sure our other guests are treated properly when they arrive." The villagers shouted for joy. Lilly and Bear left the scene of cheering villagers for their heroes.

******

Lilly and Bear entered the house in the back of the village. They entered and sat down at the table.

"So," Bear started the conversation, "are you going to tell me your real name, or do you want me to say it."

"What gave it away?" Lilly asked.

"The bird," Bear stated, "they told me about you Apis." Lilly, who was really Apis, blushed a little.

"They did?" she asked.

"You ate the Whisper Whisper Fruit," Bear explained, "so you can talk to animals. An animal told you about some individuals coming from behind the island. One of them was able to transform into an owl." Apis chuckled a little bit.

"Okay," she stated, "I'm busted."

"Yeah you are," Bear stated, "but I won't tell anyone. I promise you that."

"Thank you," Apis stated, "so what do you want?"

"How do I find Luffy and his crew?" Bear asked, "we were in Alabasta a few days ago. Vivi told me that they went to this island. How long ago were they here?"

"One or two days ago," Apis replied, "but I promise them that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Listen," Bear stated, "you already know that I'm a friend of theirs. You can trust me. I won't tell a soul about this conversation. Not even my own crew. Please, it's important that I find them as soon as possible." Bear looked at Apis very seriously. She sighed looking very depressed.

"I can't," she finally said sadly, "I gave them my word."

"Then don't break it," Bear stated. Apis looked very shocked to hear him give up so easily.

"Do you mean it?" Apis asked. Bear stood up and was heading for the door.

"It is very important that I find them," he explained, "but I don't want you to break a promise. It would be nice to have some sort of guide. But I understand. You don't want to break your vow, so I won't force you to." Bear left the house leaving Apis in wonder. Bear saw that the sun was setting and his ship was at the port. Suddenly, he felt something tug on his shirt. He turned around to see Apis holding a slip of paper.

"I can't tell you," she stated, "but I can have a friend of mine guide you there." A seagull landed on her solder and squealed. Bear opened the note and it simply said:

"Follow the beak. When he flies off, just go straight in the last direction." Bear smiled at her as if to say thank you. He handed her back the note and walked down to the port.

* * *

Bear and his crew make it to Warship Island to find that the Serpent Pirates at the island.

Amy, using her Devil Fruit powers, easily defeats Scorp.

Who is the last member of the four of the top ranks in the Serpent Pirates?

Why won't Bear tell anyone who he is looking for?

What awaits them at their next destination?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

The Fallen Child

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

**Hidden Island**

Night had fallen and everyone was partying; the villagers and Bear's crew. Eating and drinking their fill while singing joyous songs. Bear, Tai Ku, and the original members of the crew were having flash backs from their days as pirates. This was just like the old days minus them being pirates. How the crew longed for those days to return. Colt and Amy were hanging out with Lilly, who was secretly Apis. Telling her about their adventures so far and why they went to sea. However, they didn't want the reasons to bother her, so Lilly didn't let it bother her. Then the morning came, and everyone was asleep. They all were out of energy from partying all last night. Colt was the first one to wake up, and he headed back to the Seacalibur. He entered the workout room that was built into the ship. While doing some exercises, a portal opened up behind him. When he turned around, he saw Mage standing there with a smile on her face.

"Greetings Colt," she said with an icy tone. Colt took a battle stance.

"What do you want?" he asked while on guard.

"I've come to give you some information," Mage replied, "or rather a riddle."

"What do you mean?" Colt asked.

"It's simple," Mage replied, "you have false information about your father." Colt rushed at her and tried to punch her, but she easily dodged the attack.

"Shut up," he demanded, "I know what I need to know about my bastard of a father. He ran out on my mother. That's all I need to know, and no witchy bitch is going to convince me!" Mage just stood there and sighed. She whispered something and a portal appeared.

"Don't say that I didn't try to tell you the truth," she said before stepping into the portal and disappearing. Colt worked off the frustration that Mage had brought to him. He wasn't sure how long he was working out, but Amy came into the room.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"No idea," Colt replied, "but I definitely feel more awake."

"That's good," Amy said happily, "anyway, we are leaving soon."

"Where are we going?" Colt asked.

"No idea," Amy replied, "but Bear has a seagull with him." Colt was confused, but headed up deck with Amy. The entire crew was waving goodbye to the villagers. Colt then saw Bear with a seagull on his shoulder.

"What's with the bird?" Colt asked.

"You'll see," Bear stated, "SET SAILS! WEIGH ANCHOR!" The crew hustled to do what they were told. The sails flew down, and the anchor was up. The ship then started to sail to the south.

"Do you have any idea where to go?" Tai Ku asked.

"Go to the Crows Nest Tai Ku," Bear ordered. Tai Ku was confused but did what he was told. Bear nodded to the seagull and the seagull flew up to the Crows Nest and pointed its beak in a direction.

"Why is it doing that?" Colt asked.

"What direction is its beak pointing?!" Bear shouted to Tai Ku. He then got out his compass and found north.

"West!" Tai Ku shouted back.

"Alright," Bear stated, "WE GO TO THE WATERS WEST OF WARSHIP ISLAND!" The crew hustled to change their course. When they were facing west, the seagull flew back to Warship Island.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry about it," Bear stated, "it will pay off." Colt and Amy were confused, but went along with it. Bear was usually silly about stuff like this with a serious look on his face. After awhile, a black misty image appeared in front of them.

"CAPTAIN!" Tai Ku shouted, "SOMETHING'S AHEAD OF US!" Bear rushed to the front of the ship with a shocked expression. Colt and Amy were right behind him.

"What should we do?" Colt asked. Bear looked at it more closely and his eyes widened. Soon enough, the entire crew saw their own ship in front of them. The ships met and they were passing right through the scenery.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" everyone shouted. The entire crew were in a state of panic, but on the other side was nothing but thick fog.

"This is weird," Amy stated. Suddenly, the fog disappeared and Seacalibur was in a terrible storm.

"What is with this weather?!" Colt shouted.

"Now isn't the time to panic!" Bear shouted, "now is the time to stay on our toes and get to the eye of the storm!" The crew calmed down and went to their posts. Tai Ku then saw a light ahead of them.

"I SEE THE EYE!" he shouted, "STRAIGHT AHEAD!"

"THEN GET US THERE!" Bear ordered. The whipping winds and the falling of the rain was making it difficult for everyone. In no time at all though, they had reached the eye of the storm, and in the center of that eye was a island.

"Incredible," Colt said in amazement, "to think that there was an island here." Tai Ku floated down in his owl form and then changed back.

"Well," he stated, "this place is surrounded by some type of mirage and stormy seas. This is an incredible find." Amy was looking ahead and saw that there was another ship at the island. She couldn't tell if it was a pirate ship because the flag wasn't flapping and the sail's were up. It was a medium sized ship, about the size of the Seacalibur, and the key part of the ship was a lion head on the bow of the ship.

"Guys!" she shouted, "take a look at that ship!" Bear, Colt, Tai Ku, and the crew looked at the ship. Bear and Tai Ku smiled.

"Let's go," Bear stated, "head for that island." The crew did what they were told and landed on the island. It looked very ancient, like it hadn't been used for centuries. There were ancient dragon like statues around the area.

"This place is incredible," Tai Ku said in amazement.

"I agree," Amy stated. Colt looked around and was totally speechless.

"Well then," Bear stated, "let's go." Colt and Amy were confused.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Tai Ku," Bear stated, "come with me. The rest of you stay with the ship!"

"Aye!" the crew shouted.

"Yohohohoho," a voice laughed in front of the group. Bear, Tai Ku, Amy, and Colt looked ahead to see a figure hidden in the shadows. Whoever it was, they were thin and dressed like a gentleman. He also had an afro and a cane at his side. Colt was the first one to step forward.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"Don't get so upset," the figure stated, "yohohohoho. It isn't good for you health. By the way, how'd you find this island?" Bear stepped forward.

"A bird showed us the way," he explained.

"A bird?" the figure said in confusion, "oh well doesn't matter." The figure then took a step forward out of the shadows. What they saw made everyone scream. The reason the person was so thin was because that he was a skeleton; a walking talking skeleton.

"SKELETON!" Colt and Amy shouted together, "THIS ISLAND'S HAUNTED!"

"No it isn't," the skeleton stated, "this is our getaway." Bear, Colt, Tai Ku, and Amy were confused.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. Bear then stepped forward and took a good look at the skeleton.

"Do I have something on my face?" the skeleton asked, "even though I really don't have much of a face." Bear smiled.

"Is your name Brooke?" he asked. Tai Ku, Amy, and Colt were confused. So were the rest of the crew.

"Yes it is," the skeleton replied in shock, "how'd you know?" Bear smiled a very happy smile.

"He told me about you," he explained, "Brooke, a decent swordsman and fabulous musician." Brooke seemed to be overcome with joy.

"Oh, thank you," he said while crying, "you know much about me and I don't know your name."

"It's Bear," Bear introduced himself. Brooke's face, what you would call a face, lit up.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brooke laughed loudly, "the famous Bear that they had kept telling me about." Bear smiled and only Colt and Amy were confused. The rest of the crew were cheering.

"What's going on Sensei?" Colt asked.

"I'll tell you later," Bear replied, "Brooke, can you guide us four to them?" Brooke seemed lost for words and not sure what to say.

"Well of course," he finally replied, "I'm sure that they will be delighted to see you again." Brooke started walking up a path that was in front of them. Bear signaled his men to stay at the ship. Colt, Tai Ku, Amy, and Bear followed Brooke deeper into the island.

* * *

An island hidden by a mirage and surrounded by stormy seas; where have we heard that before?

Who is Brooke and how does he know Bear?

Who are 'they'?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

The Fallen Child

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

**Meeting the Crew**

Brooke, the living skeleton, was guiding Bear, Tai Ku, Colt, and Amy through the island. It was in ruins, with nature slowly reclaiming it.

"This is a strange place to visit," Colt stated.

"Yohohohohoho," Brooke laughed, "it's the only way we have to get to a spot that we enjoy."

"Who else comes here?" Amy asked.

"All will be revealed in time," Bear replied, "for now, lets just let Brooke guide us." After a few minutes, Brooke lead the four into a hole in the ground, with a large painting on the ceiling. It had a lot of strange markings on it.

"What is this?" Tai Ku asked.

"It's nothing important now," Brooke replied, "but that is." Brook pointed to a large hole in the wall, that was filled with the sound of rushing water.

"Where does that tunnel lead?" Colt asked.

"Yohohohohoho," Brooke laughed, "it leads to our next destination."

"Are you kidding me?" Amy asked in fear, "all four of us have eaten a Devil Fruit."

"That's alright," Brooke stated, "after all, this is special water that Devil Fruit users can touch and swim in, without becoming weak and powerless." The four of them were in shock.

"Is that even possible?" Tai Ku asked.

"See for yourself," Brooke said before jumping into the hole. The four could hear his laughter echoing.

"What do we do now?" Colt asked.

"Simple," Bear replied, "WATER SLIDE!" Bear then leaped into the hole and screamed for joy.

"Captain!" Tai Ku shouted as he jumped in after him, leaving Colt and Amy alone.

"What should we do?" Colt asked. Amy stepped towards the hole.

"Follow them," she said as she jumped in. Colt sighed and followed her. Brooke was right about the water, he didn't drain him of his powers at all. Colt had his eyes open, yet there was only darkness in front of him and the sound of water; however, in the distance, he could still hear Bear screaming like a little kid having fun. He wasn't sure how long he was in that tunnel, but he came out in a cave and landed in a pond of the same water.

"Ah man," Colt complained, "now I'm soaked." He saw Amy, Tai Ku, and Bear all soaking too. Colt got out of the water and walked towards them. "What is this place?"

"I'm not sure," Tai Ku replied, "I've never heard of such a place like this." Suddenly, Brooke appeared in the only exit.

"Yohohohohoho," he laughed, "Bear, can you come with me." Bear started to walk forward and then stopped and turned to face the others.

"I'll go by myself," he stated, "wait here." Colt, Amy, and Tai Ku hesitated, but did what they were told. Bear followed Brooke into a different area that was filled with plant life and wild life. However, his attention was turned towards eight others. Ones that he knew very well indeed. A man wearing a straw hat, a red button shirt with no sleeves, blue jean shorts, and had some type of amulet on his arm stood up, with eyes full of hope and joy.

"Bear," he said happily.

"Come on man," Bear replied like he was embarrassed, "don't act like that. It's not yourself." The man then jumped at Bear and easily tackled him.

"It's so good to see you again," he said happily.

"Calm down Luffy," Bear said as he pushed the man called Luffy off of him, "I guess you really haven't changed." Bear stood up and a man with green hair approached him.

"It is good to see you again Bear," he said he extended a hand of welcome. Bear shook it happily.

"The pleasure is mine as well Zoro," he replied. Then, a little reindeer like creature approached him.

"Bear," he said with stars in his eyes, "I can't believe it's you." Bear pouted.

"And what's wrong with me Chopper," he complained, "do I look that bad?" Then, a woman with medium length black hair approached him.

"What Mr. Doctor means is," she stated, "it's been a long time."

"Too long Robin," Bear stated. A large man with light blue hair then walked over to him.

"Yeah yeah yeah," he stated, "it has been way too long. In fact, it was a SUPER long time." Bear laughed.

"Super is your favorite word isn't it Franky?" he asked. Franky then struck a pose. A funny looking man, mostly because of his nose, walked over to Bear.

"Yosh," he said full of confidence, "about time you finally rejoined my crew." Bear then whacked him on the head.

"I see you are still lying Usopp," he sighed, "but I'm also kind of glad of that." Then, a woman with orange hair walked over.

"Yeah," she sighed, "but it's good to see that you haven't changed either Bear."

"Good to see you too Nami," Bear said with a smile. The final person, a man with blonde hair and a curly eye brow, walked over.

"Finally get to see you again after such a long time," he said with a smile.

"I know Sanji," Bear said as he nodded his head, "it's good to see you all too." Then, they all laughed together.

******

Colt, Amy, and Tai Ku suddenly heard laughter.

"Are they. . .laughing?" Amy asked with a confused look on her face. Tai Ku simply smiled.

"So," he stated, "they are here."

"Who?" Colt asked.

"YO!" Bear's voice called out, "GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" The three of them stared into the opening before them.

"Do we really go in?" Colt asked. Tai Ku then entered without saying another word. Amy looked at Colt and nodded her head. Colt and Amy entered together and discovered who was laughing with Bear.

"It's. . .it's. . .it's," Amy stuttered.

"None other than the Strawhat Pirates," Bear said with a happy tone. Amy and Colt's faces dropped in shock.

"Really?" Colt asked in confusion.

"Yes and I'm Luffy," the one wearing a straw hat said cheerfully.

"Zoro," the one carrying three swords stated.

"I'm Nami," the woman with orange hair introduced herself.

"I'm the Great Usopp," the man with the long nose said proudly.

"I'm Sanji," the man with the blonde hair said with pride.

"I'm Chopper," a little strange creature came up and introduced himself.

"I am Robin," the other woman with black hair stated.

"I'm Franky," the large man with light blue hair stated, "and I'm SUPER!" Colt's eyes widened.

"The Strawhat crew," he said with excitement, "the only pirate crew that declared war on the World Government and their captain is King of the Pirates.

"That's us," Luffy said with pride.

"I've been wanting to meet you all since I was born," Colt said with happiness, but then it faded. He turned to Bear. "How come you never told us that you knew them?"

"I gave them my word," Bear replied, "after all, the whole World Government is after them. What if word slipped out that I knew them. Your mother also knows them, but doesn't say anything either."

"Who is your mother?" Robin asked. Then, a howl was heard and a white wolf entered the area.

"It seems that we have new guests," it talked.

"Oh," Amy stated, "you must have eaten a Devil Fruit."

"No," the wolf replied, "I am one hundred percent wolf with no Devil Fruit in me." Amy, Colt, and Tai Ku were shocked.

"Really?!" they all shouted.

"I am Lobo," the wolf introduced himself. Tai Ku's eyes lit up.

"THE Lobo from the legends?" he asked curiously, "one of three guardians of a place called Nature's Haven?"

"Correct," Lobo replied, "and that place is here." Colt, Amy, Bear, and Tai Ku looked around in amazement.

"I never thought I would ever see this place," Tai Ku said with tears in his eyes.

"Ah," Bear said with a smile, "your dream has come true."

"Yes," Tai Ku said happily, "I finally found Nature's Haven. I've always wanted to see this place." Luffy and his crew smiled.

"We're glad," Nami said happily.

"Now," Usopp stated, "you must live as long as possible."

"I plan too," Tai Ku stated. Bear remembered who said those words a long time ago right before he died.

"Well," Colt said with a smile, "at least this trip turned out something good after all."

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"Well," Colt replied, "we traveled out to sea to find Amy's parents." Amy nodded her head and the crew stared at her softly.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Franky stated.

"I want to know," Amy replied, "why did they leave me?"

"They could have been afraid that they wouldn't protect you," Chopper suggested.

"Or maybe their lives were complicated and they wanted to live a normal life," Nami suggested and looked worried.

"Well," Colt stated, "whatever the reason, we will find who we are looking for. All three of them."

"Three?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Yeah," Colt replied, "I'm looking for my father that abandoned my mother." The Strawhat's seemed shocked about this.

"Really?" Franky asked curiously.

"Yeah," Colt replied, "I'm out to find out why he did such a thing."

"What's his name?" Robin asked.

"I know his name," Colt said with anger in his voice, "and every time I think about that name, I'm reminded about what my father did to her. Leaving all alone to raise me by herself. I will find that selfish bastard, Juba Croheart." The Strawhat grew were shocked at hearing this name. "I will find him or my name is not Colt Drift!" The Strawhat's were only more shocked to hear his name. However, Luffy was getting furious.

"Does that mean," Nami began, "that your mother is Daisy Drift?" Colt nodded his head.

"Yeah," he replied, "stronger than you guys most likely remember." Colt had an enmity in his eyes. "That bastard left her most likely to find another woman to hurt." Luffy was staring at the ground in anger. Bear looked at him.

_This isn't going to be good,_ he thought.

"Are you sure that's the story?" Franky asked.

"Yes," Colt said with no hesitation, "why should I not trust my mom on this subject? She was the one that was betrayed by a no good, coward of a man." Suddenly, a fist soared through the air and connected into Colt's cheek. Colt flew into a wall and fell to the ground hard. Colt looked to see that the fist returned to Luffy, but he wasn't near where Colt was standing. Luffy had Devil Fruit powers like he had heard.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT JUBA THAT WAY!" Luffy shouted. Colt stood up and wiped his mouth. There was a small amount of blood.

"Are you saying that you know him?" Colt asked with anger in his voice. Luffy nodded his head.

"Yeah," he replied, "better than you."

"Oh," Colt said while staring at Luffy, "and you believe that he didn't leave my mother? THEN WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Luffy stared at him.

"I'm not telling someone who doesn't know the truth," he replied. Colt cracked his knuckles.

"Colt," Amy rushed over to him, "you don't stand a chance against him." He just kept on staring at Luffy angrily. Colt just gently pushed he aside and continued to stare at Luffy. Everyone could see that a fight would break out soon, and they knew that Colt didn't stand a chance.

"You think you know so much?" Colt asked, "what would the King of Pirates know about my father?" Colt then rushed at Luffy. "NOTHING!" Colt launched a punch but Luffy easily dodged it. He then kicked Colt into another wall with his Devil Fruit powers. Right there and then, everyone knew that the fight had broken out.

* * *

Colt and Amy finally get to meet the Strawhat Pirates; however, things take a turn for the worse as a fight breaks out between Colt and Luffy.

What will happen next?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

One Piece

The Fallen Child

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

**Lies Uncovered**

Colt then transformed into his man beast form and stared at Luffy.

"Someone like you would never know about my father!" he shouted. Colt rushed at Luffy and slashed at him. Luffy easily dodged the attack by jumping into the air. He then lashed at Juba with his leg like a whip. Colt couldn't dodge it and was sent flying into a wall.

"Colt!" Amy shouted, "stop it!" Colt ignored her cries and stood up.

"I'm not done!" he shouted. Colt rushed at Luffy again, and swiped again. Luffy rolled to the side to avoid the attack. Following up on his attacks, Colt thrusts his leg towards Luffy and he takes a direct hit. However, that didn't look like he did anything at all.

"Is that all you got?!" Luffy shouted. Colt grew furious and charged at Luffy in his full tiger form. With his increased speed, he came closer to slashing Luffy, but it still wasn't close enough. Again and again Colt tried to slash Luffy; however, it was clear that Luffy had a lot more experience fighting.

"STAND STILL!" Colt demanded. Luffy kept on dodging his attacks.

"I don't get it," Amy said in confusion, "why isn't Luffy fighting back?"

"He doesn't want to hurt him," Bear replied, "Luffy is holding back for Colt's shake."

"But why do they have to fight?" Amy asked. Nami walked over to Amy and stared at her softly.

"Everything will be fine," she said with a smile.

"But," Amy argued. Zoro walked over to Bear.

"Doesn't he know the truth?" he asked him. Bear shook his head.

"I promised his mother that I wouldn't," he replied, "so, we sent out to find you guys. So you could tell him." Sanji smiled.

"Smart move," he said as he lit a cigarette. Chopper and Usopp was still watching Colt attacking Luffy out of anger. Franky and Robin just sighed.

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted, "SHOW HIM THE GRAVE!" Luffy nodded his head and grabbed Colt.

"It's time for you to face the truth!" he shouted at Colt. He threw Colt hard in one direction and he landed hard in front of a tombstone.

"I'M NOT-" Colt screamed but stopped. He was frozen in shock at what he saw. In front of him was a tombstone with this written on it.

_Here Lies The Grand Tactician_

_Juba Croheart_

_Valuable Member of the Strawhat Crew_

Colt remained frozen at what he saw. Juba Croheart was the name that his mother gave him for the name of his father. The father that abandoned them for his own selfish reasons. That is what his mother told him.

"This. . .has to be some sort of trick," Colt said in shock.

"It's not," Sanji stated, "your father was a good friend and a member of our crew. He never left your mother, he died before you were born." Colt and Amy were in shock and staring at the tombstone. Amy snapped out of it and looked at Colt.

"Oh Colt," she said sadly. Colt stared at the tombstone and realized that what he had been told was a lie. Juba Croheart wasn't a coward at all. But Colt didn't know what to think at all. What was the truth? Who could tell him the truth? He then looked at Bear.

"Back at Alabasta," Colt said in shock, "the friend you were talking about was my father wasn't it?" Bear only nodded his head. Colt looked at him in disbelieve. Bear knew about this and never told him. Colt launched himself at Bear and tackled him.

"Colt?" Amy said in surprised.

"YOU BASTARD!" Colt screamed and started punching his teacher, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! I HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT MY FATHER AND YOU LIED TO ME FOR OVER TEN YEARS! I HAD THE RIGHT YOU BASTARD AND YOU DENIED IT TO ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Bear was silent during his punishment that he was getting from his student. He could feel the punches were getting weaker and weaker. Colt stopped completely and cried. Amy gently hugged him.

"It's okay," she whispered.

"Why was I lied to?" Colt said with tears falling from his eyes. Bear sat up slowly and stared at him.

"I promised your mother that I wouldn't tell you," he replied, "she wanted you to have a father figure to look up to. Even if it was one that you hated." Colt stared at Bear.

"Why not tell me the truth?!" he shouted, "and have a father figure to actually to look up to! I HATED MY FATHER!" He looked at the ground in shame.

"Colt," Amy said in a worried tone.

"I just. . .want the truth," Colt said in a depressed tone. Everyone sighed. They sat Colt down and told Juba's story. Luffy told how they first met. Back on Usopp's home island. Zoro, Nami, and Usopp threw in their own comments about this tale. Next was Sanji, told about his first adventure with Juba with their quest to save Nami from Arlong. Chopper told how he met him before Juba became part of Luffy's crew. Then he told how he joined the crew after Luffy defeated Wapol. Together except for Franky, Brooke, and Robin about his adventures in Alabasta with them to defeat Crocodile. Robin told about the adventures in Sky Island. Franky was the unlucky one to give the details about the adventures at Enies Lobby, the Marines so called 'Island of Justice.' This included the final moments that Juba had. The advice that he gave to everyone with the last ounces of air he could muster one by one.

"Now you know," Nami stated, "what kind of man he was." Juba Croheart, Colt's father, wasn't a coward. Colt was sure of that now.

"All this time," Colt said in shock, "I've hated him. Not knowing the truth about him and I deeply hated him. I'm so sorry." Everyone stared at Colt silently.

"You don't need to apologize," Zoro said with a calm voice, "after all, you didn't know. Fed the story your entire life, it's only natural to feel hatred towards your father."

"Juba wouldn't do anything like that though," Chopper said with a smile, "he was one of the bravest people that we know." Lobo then walked off out of the area without anyone noticing him. Colt sat in silence trying to sort out his feelings. Everyone else wasn't sure of what to say to him. Bear finally stood up and stretched.

"What do you think now though?" he asked. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"eh?" Colt asked.

"Now you know the truth," Bear continued, "will you continue to hate your father, or will you learn to love him." Colt stared at Bear, not sure what to think or say. Then, Lobo came back with a dagger in his mouth. Everyone but Brooke, Colt, Amy, and Tai Ku recognized that dagger right away.

"The Dagger of Nature," Robin said in shock.

"We've kept it here so that no one else may have it," Lobo explained, "Colt, pick it up." Everyone was confused at this remark, but Colt what he was instructed to do. He looked at the dagger closely but didn't feel anything.

"I don't get it," he said in confusion.

"Just wait," Lobo said with a smile. After a little while, Colt saw something flash in his mind. In fact, he was standing on a flower field with nothing else but white surrounding it.

"What's going on?" Colt asked in confusion and with an echo following his voice. Then, he noticed something in the distance. It was a person wearing a white robe and had short brown hair. Colt reached him and was staring at his back.

"So," the man said, "you've come." The man turned around to see Colt and stare at him softly.

"Who are you?" Colt asked.

"Well that's a difficult question to answer," the man stated, "the Faerie of Nature put me on this plan so that I could talk to you. This one time."

"What do you mean?" Colt asked.

"Soon," the man said sadly, "I'll have to go back up there and watch you from afar. Watch you grow up into a fine young man which you have." Colt stared at the man and then his eyes widened.

"Are you. . .my father?" he asked in shock. The man smiled.

"None other," Juba said happily. Colt stood there, staring at his dead father. Yet he was talking to him.

"How can. . .this be?" Colt asked in shock.

"I told you," Juba stated, "the Faerie of Nature put me here so that you and I could talk. Of course it's not going to last much longer."

"Then," Colt said seriously, "there is only one thing that I want to know. How did you die?" Juba sighed.

"I figured that was going to be your first question," he stated, "I was killed by the man that I had defeated. He used the very same dagger that you are holding to kill me."

"What's his name?" Colt asked, "I want to know his name." Juba shook his head.

"I'm not telling you," he replied.

"But I have the right to know," Colt argued, "I have that right to know who was the one who killed my father." Juba stared at his son, and saw the determination in his eyes. He wanted to know that badly. However, Juba started to fade out.

"It seems our time is up," he said sadly.

"Father!" Colt shouted, "please tell me!" Juba stared at his son again, and saw great sadness in his eyes.

"Tom Howler," Juba replied but looked like he regretted telling him that, "don't get any funny ideas now." Colt was standing there in with a serious look on his face.

"Thank you," he said while crying.

"I love you my son," Juba said as he completely faded out and his voice echoed at the end. With that, a bright flash of light and Colt found himself surrounded by everyone else again.

"What happened?" Amy asked curiously. Colt remained silent and stared into space with tears coming down his face. Lobo took the dagger from Colt and set it down.

"He talked to Juba," he said with a serious face. Everyone turned to Lobo in shock.

"Really?" Bear asked.

"Yes," Lobo replied, "the Faerie of Nature called his spirit from Heaven so that they could talk this one and only time. Colt has met his father." Everyone stared at Colt and understood why he was in so much shock. Bear stood up and made a decision.

"I think we need to head back to Water 7," he stated. Everyone was confused at this, but Colt stared into space.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I think he should have a talk with his mother," Bear replied, "he may have questions that only she can answer." Everyone was silent and knew that he was right. After a long silence, everyone agreed that it was the best thing to do.

******

Everyone was carried up by Gully, the large seagull and one of the three lords of Natures Haven, back to the surface. He landed on the same island where the long water slide was and flew back to the haven. Amy was guiding Colt along who was still in shock. Bear's crew saw them coming and waved them over. Bear, Tai Ku, and Amy helped Colt on board. Amy guided him to his bed and put in to rest there. She went back up to the deck and saw that the Strawhat Crew had finished boarding their ship.

"Alright," Bear stated, "we sail for Water 7 on the Grand Line!" The crew was confused but shouted anyway.

"We should head back to Warship Island and restock on supplies," Tai Ku suggested.

"Good idea," Bear said with a smile. He turned towards Luffy's ship to see them all standing on deck.

"WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Luffy shouted.

"NOT COMING WITH US?!" Bear shouted.

"SORRY!" Luffy shouted, "BUT WE'RE NOT!" Bear sighed and nodded his head. They waved good bye and set the sails on Seacalibur. They sailed back to Warship Island and were greeted with warm faces. After restocking what they could, they decided to spend the night here. They partied with the townsfolk like they crew use to do with the towns folk all over when they were pirates. However, Colt never came to the party. Amy kept checking up on him to find that he was still in shock. After trying to talk to him, she would storm off back to the party.

"You need to give him some time," Bear said with a little slur in his words.

"But I'm worried about him," Amy replied.

"Come on now," Bear said with a little more slur in his words, "you act like you love him or something." Amy blushed.

"I do not!" she shouted.

"Hey hey hey," the drunk Bear stated, "calm down. Don't need to have a hissy fit over it."

"I don't think hissy is a word," Amy argued.

"Well too bad," Bear said with more slur words, "I just made it up." Bear took another drink and passed out. Amy did her best to enjoy the party, but was not having any luck. Soon after everyone else was asleep, she fell asleep too. Hoping that in the morning, Colt would be better.

**Epilogue**

Two o'clock in the morning had come and the sounds of the party had died out. He didn't know how long the party lasted, but he knew he had to take this chance. He quietly stood up and walked outside. The moon was blocked by some clouds so he was hidden in the darkness. He went into the captain's room and wrote a note for them. This way, they wouldn't be too worried about him. After that, he headed back outside and looked around for a small boat that he could manage on his own. Doing this quietly, took longer than he thought, but he found one. It also had some supplies on it already. He untied it from the dock and sailed into the night. The clouds parted and revealed the full moon. The light shined down upon Colt's face and she stared at it.

_Father,_ he thought, _to make up for my hatred towards you, I'll find this Tom Howler and avenge your death. Tom Howler will die!_ Colt then found the North Star and sailed to the south. Away from Warship Island and away from the Calm Belt, with a deep vengeful desire growing inside him.

To be continued in. . .

Vengeful Desire


End file.
